


Objects of Allegiance

by autoschediastic



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Assassins & Hitmen, Dubious Morality, Forced Temporary Blindness, Gang Rape, Loyalty, M/M, Misuse of Materia (Compilation of FFVII), Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pre-Canon, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Sounding, Utter Irredeemable Filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic
Summary: As VP, Rufus is big on change. Efficiency. Image. He knows this meeting is with Administrative Research, part of the General Affairs Department, and he knows they're more often called Turks and talked about in low voices. What he doesn't know is that while there are a few things lying around that could use a spit-shine, a few more that need a kick  in the ass, there are others you just don't fuck with.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/The Turks
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Objects of Allegiance

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for the morals and ethics of paid hitmen and actual evil corporate overlords. Possibly unhealthy relationships, depending on your stance regarding the former. Strangely satisfactory end. 
> 
> Originally posted LJ February 2006 as 'The Way It's Gonna Go' ([link](https://blue-soaring.dreamwidth.org/95849.html#cutid1) if you'd like to read the original dumpster fire). Accidentally completely overhauled when fixing one typo to upload here.

*

Considering the last guy to have this office blew his own brains out all over the carpet, it doesn't look too shabby. There's a hell of a lot more white, enough glass and chrome to make it feel like they're in a bigger version of the new fish tank bubbling away along one entire wall, and almost every surface is sleek, hard, and functional. The only things Reno recognizes are the deep, comfy black leather chairs set at precise angles to the desk.

Tseng stands talking quietly with Rufus by the windows where the new VP is gazing out over the city. It's probably important, and would definitely make more sense if Reno bothered to pay attention for more than fifteen seconds at a time. Rude's got it handled, though, sitting upright with his hands on the chair's arms and his dark glasses hooked on a pocket. Besides, Reno's too busy watching Rufus tap-tap-tapping his fingertips on the desk to listen in. Perks of being second-in-command. Less paperwork, easy decisions, and briefings are somebody else's problem.

Rufus's lips are pressed in a thin, hard line. Whatever Tseng's telling him, it's not what he wants to hear. Seems he's been running into that problem a lot lately.

As VP, Rufus is big on change. Efficiency. Image. He knows this meeting is with Administrative Research, part of the General Affairs Department, and he knows they're more often called Turks and talked about in low voices. What he doesn't know is that while there are a few things lying around that could use a spit-shine, a few more that need a kick in the ass, there are others that you just don't fuck with.

Reno catches Tseng say Sephiroth. Rufus talks over him, and Tseng shakes his head firmly, once. Rufus looks like he's gonna take exception to that like he did the last sucker who tried telling him no.

But that's not how this is gonna go.

Reno stands, slips a hand into his pocket and jiggles some loose change. "You got the time, partner?"

Rude's eyebrow goes up that fraction of an inch that says of course he fucking does.

Rufus's attention swings from the window and Tseng to Reno, because Rufus is the kind of guy who gets pissed off when he thinks someone might maybe be disrespecting him. Could be he's not too secure about his power base—and for good reason, considering his predecessor, but hey, that's why they're here—or could be that he's just an ass. The thing is, Reno doesn't have a hell of a lot of respect for anything. Not even himself.

"Gonna speed this along," Reno says, sauntering around the desk to hitch a hip on the edge. "Your old man keeps you down in Junon for a reason. Before you start handing out orders, there's a couple things we gotta get straight." Up close, Rufus's eyes are a brilliant ice blue, sparking like a cat that's got its fur rubbed the wrong way. Reno drops his boots into Rufus's empty chair, one ankle casually crossed over the other, just to see if he'll start foaming at the mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rufus demands, and Reno's got to give him credit for the chilly, even tone. Then he's gotta give a little more, because all he does is stare when Reno starts rifling through papers. Reno snorts at one and crumples it up to toss into the trash. Then follows it with a couple more. Rufus's shoulders go stiff, tension cranking up like he's a wind-up doll. "Tseng."

When Tseng doesn't do a damn thing, Rufus turns to stare like he can't believe what's going on right in front of his face, or like he actually expects Tseng to do something about it. And if he keeps making mistakes like that, he'll be lucky to make it half as long as what's-his-name did.

There's a snub-nose shotgun and a clinch piece secured to the underside of Rufus's desk, Reno knows, because he's the one who put them there, just like he knows Rufus doesn't have the balls to go for them first thing, or second, or maybe even third. There's enough time for Rufus to notice the subtle change in the light from an activated materia and his eyes flash wide in disbelief before Rude's shot of Slow hits him dead on. When he wavers on his feet, makes like he's gonna actually fucking smack right into the wine-red Shinra logo woven into the fancy carpet, Tseng steers him towards the chair Reno's using as a footrest. Slow feels a lot like being dumped headfirst in a vat of syrup, except it nails your brain, not your body. Reno gets a kick out of it.

He slides his feet out of the way before Tseng gives them a shove. "Here's the thing," he says, sitting upright. He gives the rest of the stack of papers a glance before sighing and tossing them aside to scatter across the desk. Like any of that shit's important. "We're gonna set you up right. Top floor's been slipping lately and it's a real pisser. I'm sure as hell tired of being stuck on a train for a week just to get a mission abort when the target's already dead. Get me?"

Rufus's eyes are clouded, slow to focus. It makes it a touch harder to read what he's thinking, but then, what he's thinking doesn't much matter right now. Mostly, though, Reno's taking his time because he likes the way Rufus looks right now, all those hard edges softened just enough to be vulnerable. "You—"

"Asshole? You bet. So here's the second thing." Reno slips off the desk, props his hands on either side of Rufus's head and leans in nice and close. "Until you get your prissy head out of your pretty ass, we're calling the shots. And the first one..." he sets a fingertip to the side of Rufus's head, point-blank, and fuck if those eyes aren't even prettier up close, "...is you."

Fury manages to slog its way onto Rufus's face. A thin slice of fear, barely even noticeable except Reno's right there looking for it, follows. But more than anything, it's the same incredulous disbelief as before. Considering daddy plunked him down in the corner office with the lie that the world was already his, Reno can't even blame him for it.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Maybe you don't like dick, right? But I like it just fine, and more than that, I like the idea of your ass split open on his," Reno says, jerking a thumb over his shoulder at Rude.

Rufus drags in a shaking breath. Curious, Reno waits. They've got another few minutes before that Slow even starts to wear thin, so if Rufus wants to soothe his ego with empty threats, Reno's gonna let him. It won't change a damn thing. And it's not like Reno isn't friendly when he wants to be, or like he's not one bit inclined to give Rufus a chance to win him over. He's already kind of impressed that princess here isn't struggling to throw a royal fit.

Just like that, Reno's not feeling so patient. As much as he wants to get his hands on what's under that ten-thousand gil suit and mess it up real nice, he's more interested to see just what Rufus is made of. After all, it's the inside that counts. "Kick back, we'll warm him up," he tells Tseng, who nods and promptly claims Reno's abandoned chair. "If he really hasn't had a cock up his ass before, his first ride's gotta be memorable."

"Make it worthwhile," Tseng warns, and crosses his legs, knuckles tucked under his chin to watch.

Reno grins. "You hold him up," he says, and gets a white flash of teeth from Rude, "I'll strip him down."

Rufus manages to shake his head, almost even makes it to his feet. From the way he's acting, Reno figures he's never even been put under before—a sure sign that the President doesn't like the idea of anyone too competent as next in line. To Reno's line of thinking, that's a guarantee the company won't last a year after Shinra kicks it, and that's no good at all. He's got a good gig going here and no self-important jackass is going to ruin it. Especially one cashing in on being too much of a chicken shit to risk his neck in a war he started.

Reno catches Rufus's fist long before it makes it anywhere near connecting. "Huh," he says, surprised Rufus isn't as bird-boned as he looks, and that he's come around enough to slur a curse, too. This whole thing just might turn out exactly like Tseng's banking on. "Are you gonna talk dirty to me? Call me some names?" Grinning, Reno leans in like he's going for a kiss—not a bad idea, either, with Rufus's mouth softened like that, surrounded by so much pale skin that his lips are dark, plush-looking. "I'd like that. Come on, tell me you've never sucked dick before. I won't mind if you're lying, promise."

Rufus tries his luck on another sluggish swing, but Rude's hefting him up by the armpits and wrenching his arms behind his back before he makes it more than an inch or two.

"Shame," Reno says, thumbing open one shiny button after another on Rufus's fussy, overly-styled coat. "Didn't take you for the shy type. Tell you what, I'll handle the dirty talk. You just stand there and look pretty. You got me all worked up thinking about what you're hiding under here." Turns out first to be a suit jacket, which thins Reno's already anorexic patience, and then a medium-weight shirt covering him right up to the neck. "Fuck me," he mutters, going for the switchblade in his back pocket, "how many layers do you need?"

The corner of Rufus's lip curls. Reno snaps open the blade and tugs the turtleneck taut at the hem to slice it straight up the middle. He slows down when he gets close to the collar, twisting his wrist so the edge of the knife is against Rufus's throat. "How about now," Reno asks, "still feelin' smug?"

Rufus's eyes narrow. He tips his chin up, bares his throat, playing at being ballsy. Trapped against Rude's bulk, it's only one of two moves he could make. It's almost too bad he can't quite hide his trembling, or his shallow, edge-of-panicked breathing. Even then, though, a little bit of pressure, a trickle of blood, doesn't get him backing down. Reno glances over Rude's shoulder, catches Tseng's small, pleased smile.

Reno takes hold of Rufus's face, fingertips digging cruelly into his cheeks until he can feel the sharp edges of teeth cut in. "This right here? This is the kinda shit you're gonna pay me for, sweetheart. What d'you think one little nasty stare is gonna do?" He shoves Rufus's head back and slashes through the shirt's collar. The material gapes wide, pale skin showing bright against the thin slivers of black. Reno takes a minute to look before laying the flat of the blade to Rufus's lips, and lets his fingertips drift down, following the thin trail of hair low on Rufus's belly.

"Doesn't look like he's a skinny little shit under there after all," Reno says, looking up at Rude as he twitches the switchblade shut and tucks it back into his pocket. "Maybe he'll surprise us and have a nice thick cock, too."

Rufus looks like he wants to say something, but he's still off-balance enough that he doesn't try. Reno guesses the best he'd come up with at this point would be some sarcastic insult that'd just fall flat. It's usually the way it goes when someone's trying to strike a nerve with Reno—too many people figure he gives a shit.

"If you'd stop screwing around and get him naked, we'd find out," Rude rumbles, and helps things along by kicking Rufus's legs farther apart.

Reno gives Rude a wide grin and yanks at Rufus's fly hard enough the zipper rips. "Screwing around's the best damn part," he says, and then, to Tseng, "You mind?"

Tseng gestures for him to go ahead. "As you said, the goal is to make it a memorable experience."

"There, see?" Reno says. "You just gotta learn to keep your dick in your pants, partner."

Rude makes a grumbling noise that Reno generally takes to mean he should shut up and get back to work.

"What d'you think?" Reno says, cupping Rufus's cock to see if he's got any interest at all. He's still baby soft, but that's not surprising. Rude's probably wrenching his shoulders right out of the sockets. "You want me to quit fooling around and just get my fingers up your ass?" He squeezes hard, just once, getting a nice satisfying grunt out of Rufus before tugging his pants open. Instead of shoving them down, Reno gets in nice and close, taking his sweet time getting to the good part. Much as Rufus ticks him off, the guy's still pretty damn easy on the eyes, and Reno's never really been that picky, anyway.

Mouth at Rufus's ear, Reno's murmurs, "You're the type that's really gonna hate getting off on this, huh?" Rufus's cock is limp in his hand, warm, and when he stretches his fingers out to brush Rufus's balls, he just has to look down. "Fuck, he shaves it bare." Reno pushes his balls up, other hand shoving his clothes out of the way as Rude leans forward to look down over Rufus's shoulder. "You shave your fucking ass, too?" he says, pushing his fingers between Rufus's legs to feel for himself. "Shit, he really is a princess. What about your legs, you do those?"

Rufus's knee comes up, aimed right for Reno's dick, easy enough to block. Not the smartest thing to do when someone's got a handful of the goods, but aside from a few inevitable aches, a couple bumps and bruises, the plan is to let Rufus's walk out of here on his own. He lets out a low whistle and says, "Now that's just not playing nice. You want to hit him up again, partner? He looks pretty when he's out of it."

There's a tiny ripple in the air before Rufus's muscles go slack again, and Reno's looking at his eyes when they slide out of focus. He's not all dead weight in Rude's arms but he's damn close to it. Reno splays a hand over his heart to measure the sluggish beats.

"See what happens when you're a jerk?" Reno says, getting both hands on Rufus's hips, fingers slid under those loose pants to push them down. The hair on Rufus's legs is as light as the rest, barely a tickle against his palms. "Baby, I'm disappointed. Didn't have time this morning or what?"

Reno gives him time to answer if he wants, but he doesn't say anything. After getting a good look at his face, Reno figures the double dose was enough to knock Rufus right back on his ass. Even a tug on his dick doesn't get much more besides a heavy breath, but it's not so soft in Reno's hand now.

"Wanna get him up first?" Reno asks, the tip of his tongue pressed against his bottom lip.

"You just want to suck his dick," Rude says, and it's not so much an accusation as a friendly little jibe.

"Wouldn't mind." Rufus isn't cut, and that suits Reno just fine—little bit of skin to play with never went astray. Right now, though, he wants to get a good look, so he tugs the foreskin back, rubs a dry fingertip around the slit to get a shiver out of Rufus. "Be a damn good time all the way around. Oho, look at that," Reno drawls, his stomach giving an eager twist, "he knows I'm the best damn head he's ever gonna get."

Rude lets go of Rufus's arms for a second, and he sways on his feet. Reno thinks he might try something, but Rude clamps a hand over his wrist, then gets an arm around him, pulling back so he's plastered against Rude's chest with his arms pinned to his sides.

"Fuck, that's hot." Reno gets in close again, hand still on Rufus's cock, the other coming up to grip his jaw. "You gonna give me a kiss this time? Show me what you taste like up here before I get busy down there?"

Rufus's head jerks, and Reno's got to give him credit for trying, even if it's a waste of energy. Between those two hits of Slow and them, Rufus doesn't stand much of a chance.

Reno licks at Rufus's lips, and Rufus makes this angry sound like he'll bite Reno's tongue off if it gets anywhere near him again. That's just the kind of shit that makes Reno get out of the bed in the morning, though, so Reno ends up digging his fingers into bone until Rufus's mouth opens, and then he's got his tongue in there about as far as it'll go. That gets Rufus struggling again, tongue working like he's trying to spit. Reno lets him go, clamps a hand over his mouth instead. His breaths are short, hot little puffs shunted over the back of Reno's hand.

"So you want cock, not kisses. No problem." Reno's grin is so wide his jaw aches a bit already. He lays a little smacking kiss against the back of his hand, then leans closer to Rude. "You'll give me a kiss, won't you, partner?" he says, and moves his thumb and finger just enough to pinch Rufus's nose shut.

Rude doesn't answer, just leans in and gives up one of those bone-melting kisses he does so well. There's a familiar scratch from Rude's goatee, and the edge of Rude's teeth scrape his tongue when Rufus starts thrashing around. Reno gives Rude one last lick, sighing happily before drawing back. Rufus's face is flush, his eyes wide and frantic as he tries to jerk out of Reno's grip. He gets even wilder yet when Reno shoves his head against Rude's shoulder, pinning him there with his throat stretched long and his lungs aching. One beat, two... Rufus's eyelashes flutter, and then Reno lets go. "Next time," he says, stroking a thumb along Rufus's cheekbone while he gasps, "just give me a kiss."

"Fuck you," Reno imagines a choking rasp was meant to be.

"Yo, let him go." Reno jerks Rufus around, shoves him face-first up against Rude. Stripping off his coat and the ruined shirt, Reno says, "Gonna get a good look at his ass first. Twenty says it's as pretty— Prettier than his face."

Rude looks down at Rufus like he's thinking about getting straight to the fucking, and it's a lot like the look he's got when someone's about to end up knocked out flat on the floor. Rufus's pants hit the carpet with a quiet thump, tangled around his ankles. Both hands on his ass, Reno spreads the cheeks for a long, leisurely look. Exposed, Rufus sucks in a sharp breath. On a low whistle, Reno drags a finger from the base of Rufus's spine straight down the cleft to where his pink little hole clenches tight. He's so goddamn smooth, not even a prickle against Reno's knuckle. His mouth floods wet. "Fuck, partner," he says, "you gotta see this."

"Yeah?" Keeping Rufus's arms pinned, Rude reaches around to palm one cheek, thick fingers moving in close to Reno's.

"C'mon, you feel that?" Reno kicks Rufus's legs wider, makes it so he's got no choice but to let Rude take his weight, keep him steady, and gives his hole a slap to watch it twitch. Rufus makes a few more pissed off noises low in his throat, muscles flexing and tendons in stark relief as he tries to twist away. With how much time he spends primping, Reno almost figured he'd enjoy a bit of good ol' fashioned physical appreciation. It's almost too bad he doesn't seem to realize how much easier he's making this for them by wearing himself out trying to fight off the spell too soon, especially when they can just hit him with another one whenever. "Shit, can't fucking wait to see him on your cock." And maybe Reno's getting a little distracted because Rude's fingers are rubbing right alongside his. "Just want to get one finger up there, see if it makes him squirm."

Rude's going to get a taste of it first, so that's why Reno figures he doesn't complain, just gets a good handful of Rufus's ass like he's going to haul the guy right up on his toes. Reno leans back, keeps him spread wide to spit right on target. With his spine arched, ass stuck out, Reno's got a damn good view of how he tries so hard to resist the slick pressure, the way he just can't manage it when Reno pushes and that sweet hole opens right up. He makes this noise like he's got a hell of a lot more than a finger sliding up his ass, clamping down hard enough Reno's pretty sure he's never even had someone look at his asshole before, let alone stuff something in it.

Reno pulls out, watching tender flesh close tight. "I'd say relax," he says, spitting again, this time on his fingers. The plan might've been to get Rufus just loose enough to take it, and sure, that would've been a damn good time when Rude got in on the action. But sticking to the plan isn't Reno's strong point. Flexible outlines are more his style. "But I kinda like it when you don't. "

The muscles in Rufus's legs snap taut when Reno pushes back in. He takes his time exploring Rufus's insides, pushing against tender flesh again and again because the sounds Rufus makes are just so sweet. "He's so goddamn tight. You're gonna fucking love him." Reno gets in close to lick at the hinge of Rufus's jaw, a hint of salty sweat tingling on his tongue. Rufus stares straight ahead at a spot somewhere over Rude's shoulder, not doing too bad a job at keeping the sounds he can't kill in his throat from showing on his face.

Catching Rude's gaze, mouth sly, Reno pulls his hand back and drags his knuckles slowly up Rufus's spine, plenty of time for Rufus to sweat over what's going to happen next before slick fingers settle light on his lips. "Gotta wonder what you taste like," Reno murmurs, thumbing at Rufus's bottom lip, pushing at the clench of his teeth, "when you smell so damn good." He switches his grip to cover Rufus's mouth again, tight under his nose. "All clean and fresh, lil' bit musky like I like. Thick."

Rufus's eyes are dark, almost vicious-looking. Reno nuzzles in close against his cheek and breathes in noisily, relishing the surge of blood that heats Rufus's skin. He groans, basking in it, then steps back and motions for Rude to flip him. He's kissing carpet barely a second later, startled yelp cut off as Rude shoves him hard against Reno's knee with both arms pinned behind his back, folded at the elbow.

Reno yanks Rufus's chin up, hisses, "Fuck," at the way Rufus's eyes flare hot, then cold, too many emotions on his perfect, pretty face for Reno to pick one apart from the other. Blood turns to pure electricity in Reno's veins. "Be good for me, baby. Open your mouth up."

Rufus bares his teeth in a snarl. Much as Reno wants to see those lips bruised and glistening wet, he doesn't want to sacrifice his dick to get it. "Give us a hand, boss." There's the sound of Tseng getting to his feet, and Reno glances up soon as he's close enough. "Got my feelings hurt over here.

"An appropriate gag would have been more useful," Tseng says in that tone he uses for when Reno's doing a good job but could do better. Still, he gestures Rude out of the way, drops easily to his knees and grabs both of Rufus's wrists to haul the guy's arms back hard.

"Yeah, yeah. No kinky shit in my closet. Besides, he looks good like this." Reno flicks a glance up at Tseng, says, "Almost as pretty as you," and grins wide when Tseng gives him this quiet, helplessly amused sliver of a smile. He's no stranger to the shit Reno says. Took him less time than most to figure out when shit is all it is, and when Reno fucking means it. "Dress him up for you later. Hey, Rude. Man, c'mon, get over here. Let him watch me get that big cock of yours out for him."

Rufus's making noise again, sounds halfway between disgusted and panicked, and while Reno's pretty sure that doesn't bother any of them, Tseng still puts a stop to it. He wrenches Rufus back and clamps a hand around his throat, long fingers looking darker against Rufus's near-white skin. It's a lot like how it looks when it's Reno's neck in Tseng's grip.

"Grab him by the hair instead," Reno says, straightening up and moving behind Rude. Reaching around, he gets one hand on Rude's cock, the other working at belt and buttons to show Rufus the whole package. He's good and hard already, slicked wet in anticipation. Trapped against Rude's chest like Rufus was, squirming for all he was worth, he's probably already got a good idea just how thick Rude is. "Yank his head back."

He definitely knows, Reno decides, when he cuts a grunt short like he's not going to give them the satisfaction.

"Look, I'll even give you a choice," Reno says, and about the only reason he thought of it is he doesn't want those teeth making mincemeat out of Rude's very fine dick, either. He takes his time jerking Rude off, letting Rufus sweat. "You open wide and suck," and there's not much choice there, because Rufus's mouth is already hanging open from the way Tseng's got his head hauled back, "or I'll get this in there first and you can chew on that." He nods at the e-mag dangling from his belt as Rude gets a hand on his own dick, rubbing the tip right beside Rufus's mouth, leaving behind a nice slick trail. "I'll let you know once you're choking on it if I'm gonna hit the switch on or not."

Rufus might figure Reno's bluffing, because there's a damn good chance that'll kill him. If he's smart, he'll figure bluff or not, a dick in his face isn't worth the risk. If he's really fucking smart, he'll figure Reno lies like he breathes.

"Thought you'd see it my way," Reno says as slowly, Rufus's mouth opens wider, gives up a glimpse of his tongue. Fucker couldn't have nailed Reno harder than if he'd gone for the whole nine yards, tongue out like a dog and lips stretched thin. He keeps that up, Reno's going to end up cutting this way too short. The fierce ache in his balls is damn close to his limit already. The only thing holding him back now is knowing that Rude's going to let him get away with feeding it to Rufus all at once if he wants.

Rufus jerks back at the first, barely-there brush of Rude's dick. With Tseng's hand in his hair, there's nowhere for him to go, nothing for him to do except take it when Reno nudges Rude's hips closer, gets Rude sliding straight onto his tongue. Holding Reno's gaze, Rufus pulls his tongue back and Rude's cock drops, smearing precome on his chin.

Reno whoops, slapping Rude's shoulder. "You really don't want this shoved down your throat, huh? Maybe I'll just jerk him off on your face, how's about that?"

Rufus dares the beginnings of this smug, self-satisfied smile. It falls right off his face with a rough gurgle when Reno jams a few fingers in his mouth, making sure his jaw stays wrenched wide, and shoves Rude's cock in there with them. Rude grunts, elbowing Reno's gut, but Reno's got no time for complaints. He's too busy watching Rufus struggle to take it, lips stretched thin and shining with saliva gathering on his pinned tongue, spilling over.

With a warning slap to the face, Reno eases off, the tips of two fingers left hooked lightly on Rufus's teeth. "You're gonna get it now," he promises, that livewire thrill sunk bone deep. "Can't fucking wait. You're so damn good, baby," he says, leaning down to lick at where the corner of Rufus's mouth is stretched open, get a little taste of Rude while he's at it. "Make sure you give him lots of this sweet tongue." Reluctant to leave Rufus to have all the fun, he goes for one sloppy kiss around the head of Rude's cock before straightening up to watch. "He likes that."

Rude takes the cue and starts thrusting, going a little deeper every other one to make Rufus gag. It's a damn gorgeous sight, enough so that Reno's not feeling too left out. Playing with Rude's balls, tugging to get Rude pumping harder so they're right up in Rufus's face, helps to take the edge off. On one long, deep stroke, Rufus loses the struggle to keep his eyes from squeezing shut. Thick lines of spit soak his chin, drip down his throat.

Reno grinds his cock up against Rude's hip, head tilted to the side to watch his fingers play over Rufus's face, gather up some of the mess Rufus is making and smear it across his cheek, push a little back into his mouth. Those goddamn noises Rufus makes are going to be getting him hard for weeks. "Looks fuckin' good," he says, patting Rufus's bulging cheek. "He doing a good job on you?"

"Not bad," Rude says, settling his hand in Rufus's hair to take over from Tseng, changing the angle to force his cock into the fluttering clutch of Rufus's throat. Rufus coughs and chokes, starts trembling as Rude just leaves it wedged right in there. For a split-second, all Reno can hear is the sharp whistle of Rufus desperately sucking air in through his nose, the thick, wet sounds of too much. "Makes me think he's sucked dick before, except he's complaining so much."

Reno's going to blow his load right here and now if Rufus doesn't shut up, the hurt rolling off him winding Reno up tight, even tighter. He gets a hand on the base of Rude's dick, urging him back with a couple rough jerks to apologize for putting the brakes on so soon. "You thinking maybe he likes the way you taste more than he's letting on?" he asks, absolutely enraptured by the sight of Rufus with his wet mouth hanging open panting for breath, his lips fucked thick and red, probably smarting like hell from being shoved up against his teeth. Reno figured he'd be spitting first thing once Rude's cock was out of his mouth, but it looks like even with the fun cut short, Rude managed to fuck him up good—swaying on his knees, his eyes barely open and focused on nothing. He doesn't even flinch when Reno, thumb hooked under Rude's cock to keep it lined up, sticks a finger into his mouth to stroke his slack tongue.

"Think he likes that best," Reno says, voice thick. "Not much of a sucker. He likes his throat fucked and didn't want to tell us." Always in sync, Rude shoves forward, trusting Reno's got him right on target to make Rufus take it almost right to the hilt. Rufus's eyelashes flutter; Rude's forehead wrinkles. He pushes again, gives Reno a little head shake. Reno drops down to one knee at the same time Tseng's hand curls around Rufus's throat. Rufus hangs between them like a ragdoll, barely breathing except for the muffled, almost constant moans Reno has to duck his head to hear.

Casually stroking Rufus's face as he gets up, Reno gives a nod. He's ready.

For Rufus's benefit—and maybe a little for Tseng's, because Reno's considerate like that and he knows what really stiffens up Tseng' s cock as much as softens the disappointment the next time Reno plays off a rash decision, Reno muses, "Could be he just likes getting in a mess." Right on board, Rude smacks Rufus in the face with his cock, makes a nice, shiny trail across the bridge of his nose and up over his closed eyes, spit and precome clumping thick on dark eyelashes. One little push tilts Rufus's face up for Tseng to watch as Rude does it again, once more for good luck.

"Time to get up and sing for your supper, pretty," Reno says, giving some space for Tseng to haul him stumbling up to his feet, half dragging him over to drop him chest-down on the desk. Rufus hits hard, the jolt knocking a little sense back into him and a gasp out. He tries to push up again, too late with Tseng's hand clamped to the back of his neck. "Gonna get your ass opened up just like your mouth. Keep him bent over, will ya?"

Rude doesn't even bother to grunt at Reno's impatience, just buttons up his pants with his dick still out.

"I get his mouth after," Reno says—still all for Rufus; Rude's never needed directions to follow Reno's line of thought. "Stuff every one of those holes."

Rufus groans and manages to struggle up onto his forearms. Reno tracks Tseng as he rounds the desk and settles down in Rufus's chair.

"You're not gonna watch this?"

"For now," Tseng says, and tugs Rufus down again, solid grip on his wrists to pull him right to the edge. Reaching down to adjust his cock, he then crosses one leg over the other, slides deeper into the chair, and props Rufus up with a knee under his chin. "I'd rather watch his face."

"Right, right," Reno breathes. He's such a hands-on kind of guy, he sometimes forgets how hard Tseng gets off on watching. And hell, he really shouldn't forget; he's been the main event often enough he knows first-hand, up close and real personal how much Tseng enjoys watching someone break. "We'll make it good. Promise."

A simple nod sends Reno's pulse tripping. He goddamn loves his job.

He kneels and pushes Rufus's legs wider with a hand on the inside of each thigh. His pretty cock is flushed and not so soft as Reno bets he'd like, his balls hanging heavily between his legs. "I'm guessing you've probably fucked a guy before, yeah? Yeah, you'd get off on making somebody bend over and take it." He presses his thumbs on either side of Rufus's hole and pulls, smirking when muscle starts twitching, fighting the tiny stretch. "Not like your old man," he goes on. "Won't go near nothing but cunt, afraid he'll get called a fag."

He takes his time slicking up a finger with some spit, rubbing Rufus's hole shiny slick before twisting his wrist to push in. Rufus's leg jerks, a half-assed attempt at giving Reno a kick that’s derailed by a sharp tug of Reno's finger hooked up inside him.

Mildly, as if he's only curious, Tseng asks "Are you planning on rimming him?" his gaze locked on Rufus's face.

"Could," Reno says, pushing deep and drawing back, impatient to have two fingers in there so he can pull Rufus open, get a glimpse of delicate pink flesh. "Think he'd like my tongue in his ass enough to give me that kiss after?"

Tseng tilts his head and considers it as carefully as a mission plan. Reno keeps himself occupied by spitting on Rufus and nudging his thumb in beside his finger. Letting out a strangled sound, Rufus jerks again, his ass tightening up on reflex, forced loose again when Reno won't let up.

"I believe he hates the very idea," Tseng finally says. He glances Reno's way, still cool but this look in his eyes a little like the one Hojo gets when watching one of those things down in the stacks. "Please do so."

Rufus starts to squirm at the first touch, his breath hissing. Reno says, "See how nice he asked?" before flattening his tongue and dragging it over Rufus's hole again, pressing hard to feel muscle contract. He's smooth right from crack to balls, and Reno's got no shame in admitting he likes it. Rufus is a fussy shit, everything all pristine white and in its proper place like he used a ruler. He probably hates Reno's face up in his ass where he can't pretend he's holier than a nun's panties.

But Tseng said do it, so Reno's gonna do it right. Two fingers in his ass gets Rufus surging up on his toes, too late in strangling a whimper. Reno's cock throbs.

Rude glances down. "He's really that tight?"

Muffled by flesh, Reno says, "Fuck, yeah, he is," fingers pulled back out to really get in there with his tongue, feeling Rufus loosening up no matter how reluctant he is. He fights it every time Reno switches to fingering him again, clenching up and bearing down, and Reno's tempted to tell him how much he likes that except he doesn't want the contrary bastard to stop.

It doesn't take too long for it to wear Rufus down; pretty soon all he can manage is a twitch and a groan when he's stretched out a little more, then just a little bit more. Three fingers in him and he's so close to done, so close to giving it up, the perfect moment to give him a real treat. Grinning wide, Reno crooks his fingers and rubs firmly at the only spot he ignored when he played with Rufus's ass before.

Rufus spits a curse and tries to twist away from Reno's fingers prodding at his prostate. His collarbones grate against the desk as he squirms, hardly seeming to notice it at all. Relentless, Reno keeps at it, gets a hand on his cock and squeezes. Rufus lets out a miserable groan as he leaks slick over Reno's hand.

"Nailed it," Reno says, and tosses off a saucy wink. Tseng tips his head in acknowledgement, the tiny quirk to his lips warming Reno from the inside out like a shot of something off the top shelf. He wipes his mouth with the back of his arm. "Kinda hate to tell ya," he goes on, patting Rufus's ass fondly with one hand and reaching for Rude's cock with the other, "but if you didn't like that, you're really gonna hate this."

Rude's hand drops to the top of Reno's head as Reno stuffs his mouth full, doing a quick, sloppy job of getting Rude slicked up enough for the main event. It's tough not to take his time like he wants to—leave it up to him and he'll go until his jaw aches for days—but those little noises of Rufus's are some damn good motivation. He lets Rude's cock slip free, catching it in his hand to spit on it and rub the head right up against Rufus's hole.

Turns out, Rufus might be knocked for more of a loop than Reno figured. He claws weakly at the desk, flip-flopping from trying to get away to trying to turn around and back again. The urge to make sure this isn't a one-time deal that Reno's been ignoring gets a little louder, a little more insistent. Not his fault Rufus is one gorgeous piece of ass that can't shut up or stay still. He looks to Tseng. "Need to hit him again?"

"No," Tseng says, and Reno knows sure as shit that he doesn't want Rufus to turn into an unresponsive lump. Forced right up against the line to insensate, sure, but not tipped over it. "He's easy enough to manage."

Rufus hisses, his precious pride pricked at being talked about and over. Reno gives his ass another smarmy pat and sits back, hand lazily trailing down Rufus's calf to loop loosely around his ankle. Materia's handy, no one's ever gonna argue that, but there might be something to all those cuffs and belts and buckles Tseng favours. Rufus would look good shackled in black leather. "You're up, partner."

Rude takes his place, his hand huge and dark on Rufus's hip. Through gritted teeth, he says, "Fuck, you loosen him up at all?"

"Told him you were tight," Reno says to Rufus. "Didn't I tell him?"

He doesn't take it personally when Rufus won't answer. He's been on the receiving end of one of Rude's spectacular dickings often enough to know that it doesn't matter how tight Rufus is, Rude's gonna keep at it until he's in there deep as he can get. Being split open on Rude's cock isn't something a guy ever forgets, and it always, always feels like it's never going to stop, like there's too much of him, he's just too goddamn thick to take.

Reno gives Rufus's thigh a consoling kiss. "I know, baby, I know. But trust me on this and be glad you're getting it from behind. Riding that thing is enough to make even me scream, and the big guy has a serious kink for making you sit right down on it."

Rufus isn't at all appreciative of either Rude's cock or Reno's truly heartfelt advice. He's so close to screaming, bucking against their hold, teeth stubbornly grit against the pleas Reno's sure are clogging up his throat. Hell, Reno's this close to throwing himself across the desk right next to Rufus and begging for a dick up his own ass. He could take Rufus's mouth, taste every last one of those beautiful sounds he won't let free.

"Fuck," Reno snarls, wrenching open his fly to jack off as Rude sets a hand between Rufus's shoulder blades, starts pulling back and working in a little deeper, then a bit more. Rufus goes abruptly silent, shuddering, until the fourth or fifth thrust—the one that buries Rude in him almost to the balls—drives a cry out of him that sounds like it came right from the pit of his stomach. "What's he look like, huh, tell me what he looks like."

Obligingly, the slightest sheen of sweat at his collar the only sign he's hot and bothered, Tseng says, "Eyes squeezed shut, tears caught on his eyelashes. Mouth open—he can't seem to breathe." He pauses, leans closer to Rufus's face, and goes on in a viciously gentle voice, "Clutching at me as if I'd be at all inclined to stop this if he asked."

Reno drops his head back to thunk against the desk. Rude's still going at him with long, lazy strokes that make Rufus really feel the push and shove inside his body. Though Reno's got lube stashed in his pocket, he leans over to spit a couple times on Rufus's hole where the flesh is red and clinging to Rude's cock. The spitfuck had been unanimous, but he'll break it out if needed. Or if Rufus manages to work his way around to begging for it, maybe then.

"Really starting to shake that Slow off now, huh?" Reno says, giving Rufus's cock a playful tug. Somebody might say Reno gets bored easy, and it's not that he's even close to bored with the show, more like he's done with the first act and wants to see if Rufus is a one-trick pony. Forcing their pleasure on him is a good time. forcing his own might be even better. "Doesn't matter much when you've got him up your ass, though."

"Now, Reno," Tseng orders, releasing Rufus's wrists, "before it wears off completely."

Reno sighs theatrically and gets to his feet as Rufus curls in on himself as much as he can with Rude's weight on his back. "Ah well, back to work. Up you go!"

Sweat-slick skin skids across the desk as Reno fits his hands to the marks Tseng left and tugs Rufus sideways off the desk, forced to stay bent over by Rude's hand. He sways on his feet, makes a clumsy grab for the desk's edge as he crumples. Reno steps in as Rufus stumbles forward from a hard thrust and clutches at his thigh instead. Soft hair tickles the inside of Reno's wrist as he gathers up a handful, urging Rufus up until it's Reno's hips he's desperately holding on to.

"Fuck me, that's pretty," Reno murmurs, tucking his free hand beneath Rufus's chin to tilt his head up. Those icy blue eyes are clouded over, slipping steadily further and further away as Reno pets his flushed, sweaty face. A quick glance to Tseng gets a nod in response; almost there. Time to switch it up.

Reno says, "Open your mouth," and almost fucks the whole thing to hell when Rufus just up and does it, even lets his tongue slide out to touch his lip. Reno shares another look with Tseng, eyebrows creeping upwards as Rude grunts in agreement. Rufus still jerks away when Reno's cock brushes his tongue, but it barely takes anything at all to guide him back, pull him forward until his eyes scrunch shut and his mouth is full. Reno doesn't even have to tell him to start sucking. He does one hell of a half-assed job of it, his mouth too slack, more spit on his face than on Reno's cock, but something about it works for Reno. He chokes more than once as Rude's thrusts drive Reno's cock too deep into his throat, nostrils flaring and pinched white, his grip on Reno slipping and snapping back faster each time. When his knees buckle again, they step back to let him fall to the fancy carpet in a heap.

Reno crouches down, cups Rufus's face with a gentle hand. "I like it when you play nice. It ain't gonna help, but I like it," he says, and slaps at the mark already darkening Rufus's cheek. "Should've given me that kiss."

"On his back," Tseng says, tidily tucking files from the desk onto a cabinet, the few pens and a couple other random office supplies into a drawer. "Spread him out."

Reno pops up, takes hold of Rufus's leg. He gets the same questioning look he shoots Rude in return, so he shrugs, waits for Rude to get a firm hold of Rufus under the armpits again and together, they hoist him up onto the desk into the space Tseng cleared.

Tseng says, "Hold him," and pulls a slim, silver case from his inside jacket pocket.

"Don't ask me," Reno says to the edgy look Rufus throws his way. He kneels up on the desk to sit on Rufus's legs while Rude secures his arms. "Nobody told me about this part."

"You were on assignment." Tseng sets the cold metal case on Rufus's stomach, making him startle and shy away. "If you want to know, come here."

Reno rubs a thumb under his eye and weighs how much he wants to know against how much he might wish he didn't. Tseng's pretty much the definition of it's always the quiet ones; he's done some stuff to Reno that make their day job look tame. In the end, he crawls forward to straddle Rufus's chest and deliberately doesn't look too closely at the label on the small bottle Tseng takes out of the case.

Still, his stomach gives a knowing lurch when Tseng instructs him to hold Rufus's eye open. He almost loses his seat when Rufus suddenly bucks and twists beneath him with a wordless shout.

"Son of a bitch," Reno snaps, slapping a hand down on the desk by Rufus's head. "You stay right the fuck where you are." To Tseng, he says, "You sure about this?"

An even stare tells Reno everything he needs to know. He doesn't even try to shake off the nervous, anticipatory shiver that arrows straight to his gut, instead wetting his lips and taking Rufus's jaw in a firm grip. Wide, wild eyes snap instantly shut, but it's a lot easier for Reno to pry one open than it is for Rufus to keep it closed. "Got some more advice for you to ignore—"

"Fuck you," Rufus rasps as Tseng lightly rests the heel of a hand against his cheek and pulls the dropper from the bottle, "fuck, stop, don't—"

The tiny bead of clear liquid trembling just above Rufus's open eye twists Reno up something fierce inside. It isn't the first time he's felt that almost buzz-like anxiety spark way down low, wedge itself right in his groin. The only thing he can hear past the blood pounding in his head is Rufus dangerously close to hyperventilating. He figured Rufus would've bounced back enough to try bargaining by now. Any chance he had at that is lost the moment the drop hits his eye and his lungs empty on a scream.

The second eye's done as quick as the first, Rufus's scream just as loud. Reno grits his teeth and keeps Rufus from knocking them both off the desk with his thrashing. Sweat prickles at Reno's scalp. It's only thirty or so seconds before the fight drains away and Rufus goes slack, his chest heaving and his eyes screwed tightly shut.

"The fuck was that?"

"Temporary," Tseng says. "Tell him to look at you."

Rufus barely twitches at the order. It takes twice more and both hands on Rufus's face to get him to even turn in Reno's direction, and then, slowly, his eyes flutter open.

A thin, black film eats at the blue in Rufus's eyes, seeps like an oil spill into the whites. Rufus shudders, eyes wide and staring blankly as it starts to fade as quickly as it spread, either absorbed or evaporated Reno doesn't know. What he does know is for however long it takes for the drops to wear off, Rufus is blind. It takes him a second longer to figure out that the only reason he isn't hyperventilating any more is a third dose of Rude's spell.

"Move, please. On his thighs."

Feeling like maybe he caught a bit of that Slow himself, Reno edges back. The glint of metal catches his eye inside the case. Over a dozen surgical steel rods sit in a neat line, each one a fraction thicker than the one before. His gaze slips from the rods to Rufus's sightless eyes and back again. The ache in Reno's cock isn't just a bad case of blueballs anymore.

"You serious?" Rude asks.

"Every hole," Tseng says, withdrawing the thinnest sound. "Reno, your fingers."

"Shit," Reno breathes, and gets out the damn lube. He figured there would be a hell of a lot more space between leaving Rufus with a sore ass and fucking crippling him. "Why blind?" He honestly doesn't know that, if it were him down there, he'd rather see what's coming or not. Just hearing about it and not knowing what the hell it even is must be worse.

If he's a little less rough when he fingers Rufus again, goes straight for the sweet spot and works Rufus hard from the inside out, well. Tough not to take pity on a guy about to get his dick fucked by a goddamn hunk of steel. The tight clutch of Rufus's insides almost makes him wish they'd go back to the vanilla stuff, except then the sound is at Rufus's slit. Tseng tugs his foreskin back without even a single stroke and squeezes, dragging metal through the precome that wells up.

"It would be best to relax," Tseng says in a way that would have Reno doing everything but, "focus on Reno's very clever touch."

Reno would put good money on whatever was in that eyedropper, it didn't just blind him. He's still breathing way too fast to be so quiet. Too fast to be from a time materia, either. Rude's pretty slick with it, but not so slick he can target individual body parts. As sluggish as Rufus is, as hard as he tries to form words but can't, he's tense, strung tight and quivering.

The first bit of metal disappears into Rufus's slit. He groans, neck corded with strain and a fresh layer of sweat starting to shine on his skin. About an inch inside him and Reno can't tear his eyes away, can't think about anything except how fucked up and wrong it must feel. Reno's absolutely fucking dying to get a taste of Rufus's mouth when it goes soft on a trembling little moan. He wouldn't fight it now, not like this. He'd let Reno's tongue trace his lips, slip between them, coax him into sweet, wet kisses with mingling breath hot on their lips.

Rude presses close to Tseng's back, obvious with his cock still out against Tseng's ass and his hand working into Tseng's open fly. Tseng widens his stance to welcome it, but his attention on Rufus doesn't waver. He's taking his time, letting the metal slip in as far as Rufus is already opened up, then pushing it firmly just a bit further before sliding it free. Again and again until half the sound is inside Rufus. When Tseng lets go, Rufus whimpers, his cock slapping heavily against his belly.

That's the end of Rufus's gritted-teeth silence. His shallow breaths get heavier, tinged with small noises of hurt. Reno got busy jerking off ages ago, the fingers still crammed into Rufus's ass not doing much for him anymore but giving Reno a great feel for how his insides clench and flutter. The longer Tseng leaves him untouched, the more restless he gets until his hips lift and he strains this way and that looking for relief. He nearly lets out a sob when Tseng takes him in hand again and pushes the sound deeper, deeper still until there's barely an inch left glinting at Rufus's cockhead.

Immediately, Tseng starts dragging the sound back out. Rufus chokes on a gasp, his spine bowing. Before even half of it is out, Tseng pushes it back in. Twice more, then Tseng straight up slaps his dick and Rufus gives up the sweetest howl Reno's ever heard. He licks his lips, flicks a glance up for permission from Tseng even as he's reaching out to run a finger slowly from the root of Rufus's cock to the sticky metal tip. Face twisted, Rufus just lies there and takes it, panting. Almost reverently, he takes Rufus in hand, biting down hard on his bottom lip when a light stroke makes Rufus moan. He flexes his fingers, belly fluttering. The cry Rufus lets loose when Reno tugs comes from way up high in his throat, this knife-edged sound that doesn't quite match the hard throb of his cock or the fresh rush of wet onto the back of Reno's hand.

Reno scrambles up to his knees, roughly shoving Rufus's legs out of the way to get between them. He doesn't give two shits about permission now, his dick's lubed up, ready to go, and it's gonna fucking kill him if he doesn't get it inside Rufus right the hell now. He hikes Rufus's dead weight up, one leg slung over a shoulder and the other caught in the crook of his elbow, and fumbles his cock trying to get it lined up. With a frustrated grunt, he firms his grip up, pushes until Rufus is bent near in half with the sound bumping and dragging over his stomach. Every little noise Rufus makes, every little shudder and shift, cranks up the pounding heat of Reno's blood until it really does feel like he's dying.

The slick clutch of Rufus's body washes relief up and over Reno like the tide. He's loose enough Reno slides on in until their hips are flush. Reno throws his shoulders and head back as he thrusts, driving into Rufus as hard as he can with his knees slipping on the desk and Rufus drenched in sweat.

Out of nowhere there's solid resistance to push Rufus again. Reno spares a grin for Tseng and Rude braced on either side of Rufus's shoulders, Rufus's head hanging off the edge of the desk, their dicks in his face. Still blind to it, Rufus twists away from the push of one straight into the other. They grab onto Rufus's hair in perfect unison, yanking Rufus's hands up and forcing him to take a cock in each one.

"Hey, no slacking," Reno grunts, and flicks a fingertip against the sound. "You're gonna get it right in the face no matter what, either you aim or they will."

It's pretty weak as threats go to Reno's line of thinking, but it does the trick. He takes firmer hold of Tseng and starts jerking right away. He's clumsier with Rude—must be right-handed—so Rude gives a friendly bit of help, thick fingers tangled up with Rufus's showing him what to do. It's the hottest fucking thing Reno's ever seen, Rufus trapped between the three of them like that, actually goddamn trying to get them off.

A ripple of air pushes Reno's hair back from his face, this soft snap of released tension. Rufus freezes between one breath and the next ripple, and then he's shaking his head, opening clear eyes to stare straight into Reno's. Reno loses it to the bright threat of murder, pure ecstasy let loose on a wild laugh. He fucks Rufus all the way through it and grinds into the feel of his come leaking sloppily free.

"Very nice," Tseng comments, tilting Rufus's face towards him with two fingers light on his chin. "Open your mouth, sir."

Rufus shudders so hard Reno jerks, almost slips free. Not wanting to miss a trick, Reno shuffles in close again, starts idly playing with Rufus's cock as he opens his mouth, sticks his tongue out. Tseng sighs quietly and holds Rufus's gaze as he starts to come. Fuck if Rufus isn't doing it just right; he earns Tseng's head tipping slowly forward, eyes closing, hair slipping forward over his shoulder. The whole thing's gorgeous, Tseng's soft pleasure, the defiant edge to Rufus's eyes with come smeared across his mouth and thick on his tongue.

Rude goes off on Rufus's cheek right when he closes his mouth, stretches his neck out to show off his throat as he swallows. His hands keep working lazily until Tseng touches the back of his wrist, murmurs a single word. Reno slumps sideways, resting his head against Rufus's calf and rocking slowly, treading that perfect line of too much. As Rufus's arms fall lax, Reno asks, "We gonna...?"

Tseng nods. Rude takes hold of the sound, rubs his fingertips around Rufus's slit to get a nice, solid groan out of him, and pulls it oh-so-slowly free. Reno cranes his neck to get a good look at the thick fluid that wells up in its wake. He wants to see so badly what Rufus's cock looks like after being stuffed full that he almost misses Rude offering it up, almost misses Rufus deliberately close his eyes, slowly curl his tongue around the metal to lick it all the way to Rude's fingers.

Like hell Reno's ever gonna complain about getting to be the one to blow a load in his ass, but fuck it, he's a little jealous he didn't get to feel that tongue, too. Reno's tongue presses hard against the roof of his mouth. Watching Rufus suck the taste of himself off that thing, his own come, his piss, the actual fucking taste of his his insides, makes his head spin. Give it another five minutes and he'll be ready to go again just as hard as the first time round.

"Jerk off," Reno says, eagerly settling back on his haunches. "I wanna see. Fuck, I want to see how stretched he is." There's something different in Rufus's eyes this time when he looks at Reno. Something hot and dark that makes Reno's skin prickle, something that they've all glimpsed before but came this close to writing off as wishful thinking. He curses and slips a hand between them, fingers spread around the width of his cock and snug up against Rufus's swollen hole. Rufus reaches gingerly for his cock, the only hint that he's afraid of how much it'll hurt. "Do it."

Rufus's eyes squeeze shut, his hand stuttering on the first few strokes despite the mess he's in. He sucks short, sharp breaths in through his nose and clenches his jaw. His cautious grip gets firmer, his strokes longer, first turning leisurely and then tighter, more focused. Reno can feel the change in tension in him from the inside; he's got a front row seat of the exact moment Rufus figures out he likes the spike of pain.

Reno breathes, "Fuck yes," and bites at the inside of Rufus's thigh, runs his hands over every inch of skin he can reach, gets as close as he can to watch how Rufus's slit opens up on every downstroke. He drags his gaze up to where Rufus is watching him in turn, the ice back in his eyes despite the haze of pleasure. It's practically an invitation for Reno to start mouthing off filthy encouragement and goading taunts in equal measure. Like always, he automatically files away what pricks at Rufus the most, the near-misses and the opportunities to save for later.

Rising up on his knees, Reno leans up and over to lick at his mouth, his throat, nose in close to smell his sweat and the come still wet on his face. If Reno thought for a second that this would be his only chance, he'd be in fucking agony forced to choose between getting in close for that kiss he's owed or settling back to take in the whole picture for the finale.

Even though Rufus is looking right at him, he sucks in a breath like he's surprised by Reno's tongue in his mouth. Reno would bet it's even more of a surprise when he barely hesitates before giving as good as he gets. There's no trace of that smooth veneer left now, all Rufus's icy aloofness burned away to show the violence kept in such careful check. It makes it even more incredible when Rufus comes, his mouth twisting into an almost snarl like he's pissed it feels so good, like he's never felt anything even close to this before when no one had the guts to push his limits, let alone stomp all over them and make him get off on it. Reno would pay good money to hear exactly what's going through his head right this second. From the way he looks, the way Reno can actually see his own measure taken, it'd be worth every last gil.

The silence of Rufus's fancy corner office comes trickling back.

Tseng snaps a handkerchief open to wipe the dropped metal sound down before tucking it away. "Reno, security. Rude, transportation." The case clicks shut and disappears inside his jacket, his suit already back in order without a trace of a wrinkle on it. "I'll handle the VP's schedule. Stand by."

Rude's already tucking his cock away by the first syllable. As he moves for the in-house, Tseng heads for the door. Rufus says nothing in their wake. He watches Reno shuffle around, get comfortable with one of Rufus's legs still in his lap, and pull out a flask. It's a real kick watching him right back. After taking a long pull, Reno offers it up.

"I could have you killed for this," Rufus rasps, taking it. His mouth twists in distaste at the cheap brew, but he takes another hit before handing it back.

Reno says, "Sure, you could try," and fishes around in his pockets for a herbal and a lighter. The threat's hollow and Rufus knows it. Took more guts to accept a drink than utter it. "Think of it this way, boss," Reno goes on, getting a thrill out of the considering light sparked in Rufus's eyes, "real loyalty don't come cheap."

Rufus tracks the movement of Reno's hands as he lights up, brings the herbal to his mouth and blows out a thin stream of smoke. He lifts an eyebrow expectantly, and Reno laughs, handing it over. He doesn't make his opinion of it as clear as the booze, just looks at it after taking a draw and says, "I see." Through the grey smoke, he's still watching Reno, and Reno's gotta say, it's the kind of look he doesn't mind too much at all.

Reno leans back onto the desk beside him, taking back the smoke for a long draw when Rufus offers and tucking an arm under his head. Off to the side, Rude chews out some asshole in maintenance for complaining about bullet holes. Rufus listens in, then this low, considering hum echoes deep in his throat. From the corner of his eye, Reno catches a small smile that looks a lot like satisfaction. Reno's mouth curves to mirror it.

This is the start of something beautiful.

*

end


End file.
